


Kiss Avalanche

by KaijuusAndKryptids



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, He's also ticklish, Kuroo's voice cracks when he's embarrassed, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, fluff with minimal plot, kind of, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/pseuds/KaijuusAndKryptids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is such a cheesy rom com title, but like, I literally tried to write the sappiest, gooiest, cavity inducing Kuroyakus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Avalanche

Yaku smiles into the soft press of lips on his. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know Kuroo’s blushing like a tomato and hyper-focused on something as simple as keeping their lips together. Yaku drags his hands up his boyfriend’s arms until they come to rest on his strong shoulders. 

He feels Kuroo adjusts his position, always careful to not crush Yaku under his weight, and holds Yaku closer as he kisses him again. Well, a chaste barely there kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. It’s enough to make flowers bloom in Yaku’s chest. 

As Yaku’s lips start to slip off Kuroo’s he quickly leans up to readjust and keep the two of them connected. Kuroo’s grip on Yaku’s hips tightens for a moment before he takes a grounding breath and licks into Yaku’s mouth. His eyes flutter open for only a second as Kuroo pulls another sigh from his mouth. His fingers tangle in his boyfriend’s thick bedhead-

-MASSUGU NA OMOI GA MINNA O MUSUBU~ HONKI DEMO BUKIYOU BUTSUK- 

The two knock foreheads trying to bolt upright, but once they see that the noise is just Kuroo’s ringtone their shoulders droop back to normal. Laughs bubble out of the two harder and harder until they have to lean on each other for support. 

“Sorry, I should get this. It’s Kenma.” Kuroo mumbles through an embarrassed smile. Yaku settles back into his pillows as he hums in reply. While Kuroo greets his neighbor on the phone, Yaku absentmindedly touches his lips. A delicate smile graces his features. He loves this dork. 

“KENMA!!!” Kuroo’s voice crack knocks Yaku out of his reverie, and he blinks at his cherry faced boyfriend. Kuroo finishes up his call and scratches the back of his neck. 

“Do I have to ask what happened?” Yaku chuckles. Kuroo pouts that brooding kitten pout of his as he starts at the beginning.

“Kenma tried to come over, but I wasn’t home so that’s why he called. And um, when I told him I was with you he, ah” Kuroo blushes and straightens up a little more. “ He said that he would tell me to… use protection bUT THEN he’s all, ‘except that you’re such a blushing little school girl who probably won’t even hold his hand!’ ” He runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. “Some friend he is!” 

“But you are a blushing little school girl, Kuroo!” Yaku giggles. Kuroo face plants and groans into Yaku’s pillows, much to his delight.

Yaku playfully pushes Kuroo’s shoulder and crawls under his arm. Rubbing his face into the crook of his taller counterpart’s neck, Yaku gushes, “It’s one of the many things I love about you.” He rakes his eyelashes up Kuroo’s neck, mostly because he knows it tickles him, and continues to tangle their limbs together. “Kenma’s probably going to have a heart attack when you tell him you planted one on me before he called you.” Yaku manages between giggles muffled by Kuroo’s neck. 

My God I am so weak for this boy Kuroo thinks as he melts into all of Yaku’s touches. He moves onto his side so he can face his smaller boyfriend. Yaku meets his gaze with an angelic smile framed by pink cheeks and messed up hair and warm amber eyes that feel like home. Kuroo buries his own smile in a tight hug, and Yaku teases his ticklish spots again. 

“Yaaakkuuun, stoooooopp.” He whines. “Yakuuuuu.” Yaku smirks into Kuroo’s collarbone. 

“Tetsuuuuuuu.”

Kuroo’s grip on Yaku’s hips pinches him, almost to the point it hurts, but never that far. Kuroo earnestly takes in all of Yaku’s features with an excited smile. “Oh my gosh, wait- so can I- Like, ok can I call you Morisuke then? Oh my gosh.”

Yaku busts out laughing and he cups Kuroo’s face with his hands, nodding at him. Kuroo takes advantage of his boyfriend’s euphoria to pepper kisses all over his smiling face and drawing out a darker blush than the one staining his face all afternoon. 

“Mmm, I. Love. You. Morisuke.” Kuroo punctuates each word with a kiss to Yaku’s grin. Yaku catches the last kiss and deepens this one. Kuroo sighs into his boyfriend’s mouth and presses his palm on his lower back. Yaku’s hands start to travel back up to Kuroo’s hair and he combs his fingers in his smooth dark locks. 

Knock Knock

The two freeze and look at each other with that deer in the headlights look. Kuroo sits up as quick as he can, this time without smacking heads with Yaku. And Yaku scoots back so he’s sitting against his headboard, but noticing Kuroo’s hair even more messed up than usual he scoots over to help him smooth it down. 

“God your bedhead sucks. We need to get some extra strength hairspray to fix it.” Yaku snickers into his shoulder, as his mother comes in the room. 

“Morisuke… Oh! Kuroo, you’re here too!” His mother smiles at the boys. 

“Hi Mrs. Yaku.” 

“Hello Kuroo. Well, I was just coming to check on you to see what you wanted to do today,” She turns to Kuroo and winks. “but if you’re already hanging out with Kuroo then, just let me know if you both would like to do anything.” 

“Thanks mom!” Yaku beams at her as she closes the door behind her. He sighs and lets his head fall on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Well, it doesn’t look like she’s suspected anything.” He can’t help but laugh, and Kuroo joins in. 

One pillow fort, pillow fight, and clean up later, Yaku sets up his laptop to play the next episode of their favorite crime drama. Kuroo nuzzles Yaku’s neck and presses a smile just behind his ear. 

“Mm, I’m going to get some water, you want any Mori?” Yaku narrows his eyes at Kuroo, but fails to fight off the smile that accompanies it and he giggles out his answer.

“Yes please. With ice in it, don’t skimp out this time!” And with a final kick to Kuroo’s butt as he gets off the bed, Yaku turns back to what he’s doing. 

“Don’t start without me!” Kuroo calls as he makes his way down the stairs. And he hears Mr. Yaku’s voice and Mrs. Yaku reply.

“He’s too busy to set the table, dear. Mori’s with his boyfriend right now.” She says as she wiggles her eyebrows and her husband snorts. “He’s a good boy, he wouldn’t do anything that risky while we’re home.” 

And here Kuroo thought he couldn’t blush any harder. He just stands there frozen with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. 

Mr. Yaku notices him first, and waves. Mrs. Yaku jumps and she bows profusely, “OH! Oh dear, I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there. Did you need something?”

“Uh, yeah I was going to get some water. Um, what do you m-mean boyfriend?” Kuroo curses his voice for cracking more than he would like to admit. 

“Aw, dearie I’m really sorry you had to hear that. Don’t worry about it. Let’s get you that water.” She fixes up two cups with ice, one with extra ice knowing her son. She hands them to Kuroo and smiles.

“Uhh, ye-yeah… Thank you.” He tries to walk normally, but he’s so aware of the eyes of his boyfriend’s parents on him as he’s walking that he’s sure it looks as awkward as he feels. 

He walks back into Yaku’s room absolutely mortified. Yaku sits up and faces him. “I was about to start it, what took you so long?” He sees Kuroo’s face and he frowns a little. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You ok?”

“Dude, tHEY KNOW, THEY KNOOOWW!!” 

“Wait, what?”

“They literally called me your boyfriend, but they didn’t know I was there, I can’t even. I’m screaming.”

“Don’t scream. Umm, ok. This could be worse.” Yaku titters. “Um, were they like, mad? Or like… not mad?”

Kuroo sets the water down on the bedside table, like a responsible 3rd year, and flops onto Yaku’s bed. “They didn’t seem mad. They like me or something.”

“Okay, that’s… Not bad actually. Okay well we can try to avoid them for a little longer. You’re staying for dinner though. No way I’m facing this shit storm alone.”

“That is a plan I can get behind.” Kuroo groans as he gets up and faces the computer. Yaku starts the episode and Kuroo wraps his arm around Yaku’s shoulders and Yaku smushes his face on Kuroo’s chest for the remainder of the episode.

The episode ends just as Yaku’s mother calls them down for dinner. Kuroo follows Yaku down the stairs and sits beside him at their table. 

“Thank you for having me over.” He bows at Yaku’s parents. They coo over how sweet he is and he blushes more and looks to Mori for salvation. 

“Wait, how long have you known that we-Kuroo and I- were… a thing?” 

His parents look at each other for a solid minute before they stifle their laughter. “Just about since you couldn’t stop talking about him this year.” Yaku blushes crimson as she continues, “But I wanted you to be able to come out at your own pace, when you felt ready. I do apologize for everything, dear.” 

Yaku sinks into his chair a little and mumbles, “At least you’re not mad.” 

Kuroo smiles at him and holds his hand under the table. Yaku blushes even more, but overjoyed that his parents don’t hate him, he just squeezes back.

 

 

EXTRA:

Kenma likes to think he’s a good person. He doesn’t deserve this. Kuroo has been squealing over his first kiss all night. Of course Kenma is happy for him, Kuroo’s his best friend, but this is excessive. 

“I cannot believe I kissed him oh my gosh he’s so pretty and his lips are so soft and he looks like an angel. He’s just so sweet and small- DOn’t tell him I said that!- and he’s really really cute and delicate and perfect ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!” 

Kenma stopped listening a while ago, but Kuroo’s screams are a little hard to tune out when he’s trying to get a perfect combo in his game.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such self indulgent fluff I have no excuses. 
> 
> And this is kind of the first piece of writing I've published in years, so I'm still a little nervous about that (for no reason I'm sure!) I'm just a little out of practice hehe
> 
> Also Kuroo's ringtone for Kenma is the Love Live! Opening Theme song >.>


End file.
